Children of the Gods
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Tie in to The Painter fic series. Percy Jackson AU. How was Tadashi supposed to tell his dad, Hephaestus he was dating a daughter of Ares? Daddy would not approve...
1. Fire and Ice

Prerequisite stories: The Painter (if you want to make sense of the information below in the story, refer to 'Painter')

Hey, everyone, long time no see!

So this Big Hero 6 AU idea in the Percy Jackson universe has bugged me for a bit. The idea even popped in my head in 2014 when BH6 came out, but I had no idea how to write the idea out. (And I'm getting back into Rick Riordan's books.)

But here it is!

Without further ado, I will end this note… now!

* * *

 **Children of the Gods**

Fire and ice.

That's what Ami was.

When Tadashi first met her, she could pass off as the daughter of Aphrodite. Though, to everyone's surprise, even Chiron, it was Ares who claimed her.

She was like ice in the way she didn't blow steam like most children of Ares. They dressed as if they were a second rated metal band, though Ami's aesthetics were light, prim, and proper. She did like her deep reds and plums, though.

Lately, the entire camp hadn't heard Ares cabin blast rock music so often late at night. It must have been Ami keeping them in line.

She was tact. Precise. Ares cabin had nothing but dumb brutes, though Ami wasn't one at all.

But there were moments when she could.

That's when she could be fire.

Beyond her composed exterior, she could crack. Though she hid it well. Before she could get vulnerable, she'd snap. Her voice would get sharp and defensive.

When she was angry… that was when her true Ares nature would show.

The scowl on her face was the only thing that prevented her from being truly vulnerable.

And when she fell, he was always going to catch her.

Between the Hephaestus and Ares cabin, there had been tensions going on between them ever since the camp began. After what happened with Aphrodite and the both of them eons ago, it was no wonder most of Ares cabin was icy to him.

Though being the son of Hephaestus, Tadashi had no idea how to bring up to his dad that he was dating a daughter of Ares…

 _That would definitely blow Hephaestus's top off._


	2. Brute

**Brute**

* * *

"You sure know how to pick 'em…"

Tadashi turned, puzzled. "Who… Ami?"

The God of Fire breathed as he continued to polish his hammer.

He shook his head. "Never have I thought in a millennia that a child of mine would be together with a child of that _brute_."

Tadashi knew who his dad was talking about.

"She may be a child of Ares, but she's not that bad, dad…" Tadashi began. "Ami's a good person."

From what Hephaestus had seen, Tadashi willing to see the good in others could get him into trouble. If he was off his guard, Tadashi could actually never realize when somebody could never be redeemed.

Tadashi definitely didn't get his optimism from his father.

Hephaestus shrugged. "Suit yourself, but be on your guard. Watch your back… You can never trust any child of his."

"Dad…"


	3. Normal Parents

"Nice rock on your finger."

Ami turned to look at the engagement ring her hand.

"Oh… Thanks, dad." A smile was on her face.

"It's that Tadashi kid, right?" asked the God of War. "Son of Hephaestus?"

Ami nodded. "Right. … Dad, if you're against us being together, I've made up my mind. I love Tadashi, and if you're gonna chastise me about it, you have absolutely no say in who I'm with."

"At ease, solider."

Ares was brutish and argumentative most of the time, but it surprised Ami that he was so nonchalant about her getting married to Tadashi.

"True, Hephaestus and I had our differences for quite awhile. What I did to him, I can't blame him for still being angry at me after all this time, but it shouldn't have to affect you and Tadashi if you really want to be together."

It was actually shocking to see Ares this supportive of her. Usually, he wouldn't be this open with any other of her siblings, but it was refreshing to see that Ares was fine with her engagement.

Then again, most of the Gods weren't exactly considered normal parents.

Perhaps it was Aphrodite who made Ares more open minded.

"I may not know how to show it, but I'm proud of you and your brothers and sisters," Ares began.

All that time, being cabin leader and making sure her siblings were kept in line. Working hard, just so her father could see her. She thought he never saw any of that, but all this time… he did.

Her eyes began to feel moist. "Thanks, dad…"


End file.
